Profilers, Elves, and Quests
by Me Llamo Berry
Summary: In the middle of a puzzling case, the team starts to protect a potential victim... and then the unsub appears. And it all changes from there.


I sat in between to FBI agents nervously. It's not every day you get pulled from college by some FBI agents (one of them very cute and fairly smart, if a bit clueless about some things) to be put in protective custody because apparently I fit the profile of those the unsub is killing.

We were currently in a room that the police had allowed them to use. The tech girl (whose name has slipped my mind like usual) was babbling about how this guy could be found nowhere. The two oldest looking guys were also the most serious and they actually looked concerned, which was odd considering that I hadn't seen them show much emotion the whole time I was there. The two other ladies, one a brunette and the other a blonde, were studying a bunch of pictures.

That left the two agents I happened to be sandwiched between. One was spouting off statistics while the other was teasing the tech about something, most likely to alleviate some of the tension.

I was paying attention as all of them had seemed to forget that I was there. It was rather interesting. Then again, I was fascinated by things that most people ran from, namely hurricanes and other severe storms.

It turned out that the unsub was targeting girls my age (20) who were shorter than average (which the agent on my right so kindly pointed out that was 5'4" as of 2006 but the tallest average was from the Dinaric Alps and was 5'7 1/2" tall as of 2005.) I, being 5'2" was definitely below average. He (as they had apparently deduced) was specific in other areas as well: Blond or a blond/brown combination (I felt bad for the victims that had dyed their hair blond), fairly smart or at least with a good capacity for learning (I prefer the latter 'cause I'm rather dumb when it comes to common sense), rather clumsy (I'm not even sure how they figured it out), and goes to Yale (the college I'm going to). And somehow that led them to believe that the unsub was looking for me.

All of the victims had been killed with some sort of sword or other ancient type weapon, which made it an odd case. And apparently they could not find anything that could tie the victims to an unsub.

I found my eyes drawn to the pictures of the victims. The fact that I found it fascinating actually scared me more than anything. I mean, all of these people had been in some of the same classes as me. I recognized all of them.

A few minutes later, it was obvious they had forgotten about the potential victim (me) as they started debating rabidly. I glanced at my wristwatch and groaned quietly. 10 PM and I was exhausted. And still needed to study for that one test.

I closed my eyes and quickly found myself falling asleep. It would be uncomfortable yes, but less uncomfortable than sleeping on a dala-dala in Tanzania. A few minutes later, my head hit the shoulder of that smart agent on my right, but I was too deep asleep to care at that point.

"Psst, wake up," someone shook my shoulder.

I groaned and snuggled more deeply in my pillow, hugging something to myself. "My stuffie," I mumbled and heard gales of laughter.

At that, I opened my eyes and discovered that I was not using my gigantic stuffed dog as a pillow while clutching its leg as I thought. Instead I was sprawled across three chairs using an FBI agent as a pillow, not to mention cuddling him.

I squeaked and tumbled off onto the floor. "Sorry!" 

I was saved from my embarrassment just a few seconds later. Unfortunately, it was not in a good way.

"THERE YOU ARE!" I heard before this huge creature like... thing burst into the room.

I shrieked as the FBI agents sprung into action, one of them shouting, "Who are you?"

"SAURON!" he roared, sweeping his arm and knocking them over.

It probably was a bad idea, but all the events caught up to me and I started laughing. Really, a guy from a supposedly fictional series was after me? Just my luck.

He roared with more ferociousness at my laughter.

And then there was light. Bright white light. "You do not belong here and you will not harm Illuvatar's children here anymore," a brilliant being spoke calmly. "Begone back to Middle-Earth."

I gaped, shocked as a bit of hope seeped through me. That meant my theory of there being other universes besides ours was correct. (Then again I had read way too many fanfictions to be considered sane...)

The being turned to us regretfully. "I'm sorry, it's not safe for any of you to stay here any more, not now that you have been exposed to our world again. You will be sent to Elrond of Rivendell, where he'll explain."

And then there was a rush of wind.


End file.
